I was Staring at you
by VindicatedReBirth
Summary: Spike has been brought back from the dead by a mysterious girl and is given a chance to experience two different ways that his life may lead. Which will he choose? SxF & Sx? R


Author Notes: Yeah I started another one. I just can't help myself, writing is living.*Sigh* Just when life is kicking me to  
the floor the only weapon I have is the gift of writing. Even though noone else reads or enjoys my stories, they make me   
happy. Well enough crap talking, is someone decides to read the fic then just review me or e-mail me comments, questions,  
concerns. Krystalmoon75@aol.com I dedicate this fic to my seagull, and to everyone of my friends. Thanks Caca and Midnight  
for trying to help me back up. ^.* G2g bai bai ja ne 0.o Darkness. ((Please read one of my other fics anyone!))  
  
Disclaimer:umm.. *whisper* I don't own any anime character that I might name except Darkness and her crew.   
  
  
1-Two Sides of the Coin  
  
  
-Prologue-  
  
Spike opened his eyes slightlly, his eye lids weighed down and he felt his body in complete pain. He could feel that someone  
else was in the room,but when he looked around there was no one in sight. He heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor   
throughout the small,dark, and windowless room. His head was bandged up and so was his chest.  
  
'Where am I? I thought that I had died.'  
  
"You did die. I just brought you back because it isn't your time just yet."  
  
"Huh? Who are you?" Spike weaklly tried to find the source of the voice and finally did when the form walked out from the   
shadows.  
  
"My name is not important at this moment. I'm just here to see if your recovering the right way. You have many things to do."  
  
"What are you talking about? Now that Julia is gone I no longer have any thing to live for." Spike shut his eyes at   
remembering Julia's uneventfull demise. A small tear slide down Spike's left check and he then felt the stranger's hand   
caress his check.  
  
"A tear. A mortal show of emotion which I've never shown. Oh the sweat defeat of sorrow. Do you know that your alive now?   
From now on, you will live. Theres someone that mourns your death and awaits to see you once more."  
  
"Who do you mean, stranger? I do not want to live."  
  
"I will let you experience both sides of the coin then spike. I will give you one month to decide which you will want to   
keep."  
  
"What do you mean you'll let me experience both sides of the coin? What do you plan on doing to me?" Spike asked a little   
perplexed  
  
"Shh. Close your eyes and relax yourself, you must be calm if I'm to split you."  
  
Spike was about to complain but he soon listened to her request when he felt her soft hand over his eyes. Slowly he felt   
energy leaving his body and he felt lighter.when he opened his eyes there he saw another person next to him on the hospital   
bed, it was him. Spike calmly looked up at the dark figure just a tad confused.  
  
"WHY THE FUCK IS THERE ANOTHER ME?"  
  
"It's not another you, it is you. It is your soul your looking at, I just took him out of you because he will have to come   
back with me-while you will try to somewhat finish what is left of your destiny here on earth."  
  
"Where do I go once you leave me here? Where do I go?"  
  
"You will go to this address, that is all you need to know."  
  
"Will I still be able to contact you?"  
  
"Yes, through telepathic conections. You'll also feel everything that your soul feels. Remember you only have a month to   
decide. Thats not much time to make a choice that will affect your life for eternity."  
  
Spike was about to complain but was silenced by a kiss.  
  
"Happy huntings."  
  
"Wait! What is your name?"  
  
"If you feel the need to call me by a name, then just call me Darkness."  
  
In a the blink of an eye she was gone, but not before he caught a glimpsise of her face. He was in awe of the beauty of this  
one girl. He remembered her soft pale skin,her blood red lips that had felt like heaven when pursed against his own,and her  
silky black hair that had blue highlights in it.  
  
"Darkness." Spike chuckled as he let the name roll off his toungue.  
  
"I have a feeling that there's another adventure ahead of me."  
  
Spike then got up-yanked out all the needles from his body, dressed back to his usual clothing, and just plainly walked out   
of the hospital into the cool night.  
  
"Time to find this address." he said as he looked at the neatly scribed adress on the small paper. 


End file.
